Mistress Or Mate?
by Lilith VanDini
Summary: This is a short continuance of kamisama hajimemashita (Kako-Hen) But, I've only seen the first two episodes so far, so forgive me. Anywho, Nanami returns to the present, eager and nervous to discover what the fates have in store for her and Tomoe. Will he remember her? Will they just pick up where the left off? Or will things FINALLY heat up between them?


Mistress Or Mate?

Nanami had returned from the world of the past, not at all sure what to expect for her future. She was anxious but, pleased to hear that at the very least, she and Tomoe were still tied together by fate.

She had half expected to return with no knowledge of him at all. Or worse yet, to his lifeless corpse, indicating that, despite all her efforts, she had failed to save her beloved kitsune.

Mikage had released Tomoe from his mirror with high hopes that Nanami had remedied his afflictions from the past. He was badly injured and unconcious but, alive nonetheless. The spiraling mark of the curse slowly dispating as time ticked by.

It had been three full days since the curse had broken and Tomoe was rendered unconcious, from which he still had not woken. _'Is this a coma? Can Yokai even slip into a coma? Will he ever wake?'_ Nanami found herself wondering, her heart heavy with worry as she sat next to his futon, her hand gripping his.

She hadn't slept in what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't eat or drink, she had completely refused to go to school, she couldn't even think straight. She couldn't do anything but sit there next to her beloved familiar, staring at his beautiful features, caressing his clawed hand. Missing his voice, desperately needing him to chide and tease her. Anything but this. Anything but this hopeless longing and emptiness that continued to fill her the more she stared at him.

 _Waiting and praying desperately with whatever Godly power was left in her, for him to wake._

 _'Even if he wakes and doesn't remember me... Or hates me...'_ She found herself bargening with the fates. _'I don't care... I can make him fall back in love with.. With time.. Hell... At this point, I can even live without him EVER returning my feelings.. Just as long as.. As long as he's with me.. Next to me.. Always..'_

With those thoughts came ever more sorrowful ones. _'So much lost time between us... 500 years... Becoming a Land God... So many hurtful things done and said.. So many stupid, unimportant arguments... Selfishness.. Arrogance.. Ignorance..'_ Nanami sat there, lovingly stroking Tomoe's hand, silently contemplating she and his relationship and her many regrets.

 _'I should have told him more often.. Every day.. How much I loved him. Without fear of his rejection... I shouldn't have cared... When you love someone as much as I love Tomoe... You should tell them. You should scream it to the world, the skys, the Gods... Never leaving any room for doubt...'_ Nanami gave a heavy sigh, her body trembling with the threat of fresh tears. But, she stopped herself from releasing them. She would not allow herself to feel that relief until Tomoe was awake.

 _'I don't deserve relief... I brought this pain upon myself.. Upon both of us..'_

 _ **Two more days pass...**_

Nanami's body was starting to give out, every inch of her ached, her muscles screaming for rest. Her eyes demanding to close. Her head was throbbing and her stomache was doing backflips, she felt like puking. The anticipation, the worry and the lack of food and rest were starting to make her delirious.

She could of sworn a few times she caught a glipse of a smile on Tomoe's face. A twitch of an ear, a flutter of an eye, his hand weakly sqeezing hers. Her heart would pound, her breath would falter. But, she would quickly dismiss them, convinced it was just her psyche playing cruel tricks on her breaking heart.

Every now and then she would hear footsteps in the hall and the shoji to Tomoe's room open and close. Voices would hit her ears and words of reply would leave her lips but, she could no longer hold any any meaning to them. The moment those exchanges were made, they were immediately forgotten. Nothing mattered anymore.

 _Nothing but Tomoe_...

Mizuiki would pop his head in through the shoji every now and again, a pained look on his face. With a quiet voice he would ask, "would you like something to eat Nanami-sama?" "If you want, I can sit with Tomoe-san for a while, so you can rest?" "How about some tea Nanami-sama?"

To each question, the defeated looking Land God would reply with a shake of her little brunette head. "Thank you Mizuki, but I'm okay. The only thing I need right now is for Tomoe to wake up." She would say, her voice cracking a little with each word, fighting back tears.

The sound and sight of her sorrow breaking Mizuki's heart a little more each time she denied his assistance. He hated seeing his Lady and Mistress in such pain. ' _Troublesome nogitsune... Such an inconvinence to our Lady and Mistress...Just wake up already, damn you..'_

 _ **And time ticks on...**_

Nanami sat there on the tatami clad floor, holding and stroking Tomoe's clawed hand. She had no idea how much time had past, and no clue what to expect. She desperately needed to sleep, her body and mind ached from the stress and sleep deprevation. Her legs and feet had gone numb some time ago; which she oddly appreciated because it took away some of the soreness from kneeling there for so long. She would occasionally nod out, swaying as she did so and waking up startled, grasping Tomoe's hand roughly, afraid in her breif mental abscence, she had lost him forever.

 _ **She couldn't take it anymore.**_

The longer Nanami sat there holding her beloved Kitsune's hand, the more her fragile human heart broke. She looked out the window, it was dark. A beautiful, silver, full moon streaming a soft light upon Tomoe's breathtaking features. She heaved a heavy sigh, her body shook as she succumed to the agonizing tears she'd been holding back.

Holding Tomoe's clawed hand up to her lips, kissing his long fingers as she wept. " _If I lose you... I CAN'T lose you... You're my soul mate.. The love of my life. What could I ever possibly do without you?. If you die.. I can't fallow you.. I'll be left behind, without you..."_ She choked out these words in-between sobs. Tomoe's ear's twitch at the sound of Nanami's voice but, in the midst of her grief, his movement went unnoticed.

Nanami couldn't handle the thought of losing him. It made her chest hurt and a dizziness swept over her. She climbed under the covers and laid her head on Tomoe's chest. His body was warm, his breathing was a bit shallow but his heartbeat was steady. The sound of his heart thudding loudly against her ear soothed her, the tears gently subsiding as she drifted off to a restless, nightmare filled sleep.

Mizuki slid the shoji gently open. Intent on forcing the stubborn girl to rest up while he took watch for the night. The sight before him tearing yet another piece of his heart out. Not only out of jealousy but, for the love he had for his Mistress. He did not believe the Kitsune would recover and he would have done anything to spare his precious Land God the loss he believed to be inevitable. With a mournful sigh Mizuki slid the shoji closed and went off to bed himself. His mind a tangled mess of worry for his beloved Lady and Mistress.

 _ **In the late hours of day seven...**_

Darkness swirlled before him, he couldn't see anything and there was this heavy weight on his chest. For a second, panic took over. _'Where am I?... What the hell is going on?...'_ Tomoe's ear's twitched at the sound of heavy breathing and soft wimpers.

He was not alone.

He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was staring at an oak ceiling. He tried to sit up but, he was weak and there was something pinning him down. His hands agressively flew to his chest, his yokai instincts taking over, ready to rip whatever was holding him captive to shreds.

Tomoe immediately froze as his claws made contact with the weight holding him down. It was warm and soft. A few clawed digits became tangled in what felt like strands of silk. Running his free hand down her neck to her shoulder. His eyes widened, the feral look upon his features retacting. His heart sped up and his lungs faltered as her familiar scent filled his sensitive nose.

Everything rushed back to him, his heart pouding faster, his breath labered. His eyes widened as he looked down at the sleeping girl across his bare chest.

Tomoe stared down at her for a moment, his heart engulfed in overwhelming emotion. Suddenly he was overtaken by his longing. The realization of the 500 year wait he had endured hitting him like a ton of bricks.

He untangled his claws from her hair and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close in a gentle embrace. He tilted his face forward slightly, puhsing his nose against her head and breathing in her scent. "Nanami..." He whispered, kissing her hair. "Oh, Nanami..." His eyes closed breifly, silently taking it all in, wanting to remember this moment for eternity.

Tomoe laid there like that with her for some time. A thick calm spreading over him as he held her body tightly to his. A lot of the event's leading to this moment were fuzzy to him. But, he was completely sure of one thing.

The rest, he decided, would be nothing more than a bad and fuzzy memory. But, he knew and was dead set on that one thing. This tiny, stubborn, abnoxious and adorable human would be his _mate_.

The day's of holding back his true feelings, quietly sulking in the corner, were over. He was going to take what was his and he was never going to let her go again. A fierce determination took over his every fiber. He was going to find a way for them to live together for eternity. He was NEVER going to live without her again. His heart ached at the mere thought of being left without her and his whole body shuttered in response. He pulled her closer, tighter, enhaling Nanami's sweet scent.

Nanami groaned, she couldn't breath. Something was constricting her and it was getting tighter with every passing second. She blinked slowly, the darkness swirling before her, confused and groggy. She tried to pull away, she needed air, she couldn't breathe. But, the thing constricting her was bound too tight.

She gasped for air, squirming in panic. Her muffled groggy voice sounded in tomoe's ears. Surprised and a little embaressed he lossened his grip but refused to let go completely. Nanami jerked up, still unable to get away completely, taking in deep breaths of air. "W-Whas goinon?!" She exlaimed breathlessly. Jerking her head from side to side trying desperately to see through the dark.

Tomoe chuckled softly and pulled her farther up his chest, Nanami's body laying directly across his. She gasped, startled at the sudden movement, her yukata pulled down and her bare chest pressed against something warm and solid. She was still kind of delirious and panicked, not quite able grasp what was going on.

Tomoe's hand's slid down her body, gently rubbing up and down the dip in her lower back. "Nanami.." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine.

Realization struck her like a lightning bolt. Jolting through her very essence. His soft voice rang like a bell through her head. She took in a deep, ragid breath and sunk into him. Trembling and sobbing she pulled her arms up and around his neck, pulling herself yet closer. Her yukata completely undone now, with nothing but bare skin between them.

Tomoe tightened his embrace possessively, his eyes widened in surprise and slight embaressment of the feel of her bare breasts pressed tightly to his chest. He shook his perverted yokai thoughts away and smiled, "Nanami... Dry your tears, my love.. We are together once more." He said gently, a clawed hand now stroking her quivering head. "Calm down you silly girl.." He added teasingly, a smirk forming on his lips.

His words seemed to calm Nanami, she was still shaking but, her sobs slowly subsided. A few quiet moments passed between them. As she caught her breath, she let go completely of the grief that she thought might kill her only hours before.

In one swift movement She pulled an arm free from behind his neck, placed it on Tomoe's cheek and kissed him. Tomoe's cheeks flushed and a small quivering part of him tried to pull back. _'NO! You idiot... Enough of this foolishness.'_ His own voice echoed through his mind and he let go completely.

He had decided after all, this was it, enough was enough, this woman was his. Tomoe pressed agressively into Nanami's kiss, maybe a little too agressively as she let out a gasp of surprise but, he didn't care. He had waited too long and every fiber of his powerful yokai being was screaming and clawing for her. _'I will mark her as my mate this very night... She will be MINE forever.'_ The very second this mental decision was declared, all remaining self restraint disappeared like a puff of smoke.

Tomoe suddenly sat up in a crossed legged sitting posstion, pulling Nanami with him, gracefully stradling her legs around his waist. Nanami let out another gasp, surprised by the sudden movement but, didn't fight Tomoe's re-positioning of her own body. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, pulling herself yet deeper into his kisses. Every nerve in her entire body was tingling and her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest.

Tomoe ran his large clawed hands up her curved body, reaching her shoulders and slipping them under the hem of her yukata. Nanami followed his movements as if they were one and the same, releasing his neck and lowering her arms so he could slip the yukata down her slender limbs. For a brief moment their eyes met, breathless and cheeks flushed.

Tomoe hesitated for a moment, gazing dreamily into Nanami's lust drunk eyes. His gaze directed suddenly to her full naked breasts and curvy form sitting upon his lap. "Beautiful.." He breathed, his eyes slitting ferally.

Feeling Nanami's naked skin on his was one thing, but actually seeing it sent his yokai instincts into overdrive. He placed one clawed hand on the behind her neck and the other on her lower back. With one swift, graceful movement she was on her back and he on top of her. Nanami let out a soft sigh, her hands caressing his firm chest.

 _Oh how her heart yerned for his touch. For his body..._

Tomoe took one last glance over her beautiful body before lowering his mouth to her neck. He licked from the nap of her neck up to her ear. Pausing only long enough to nibble her lobe before trailing his way back down to her collar bone. His fangs bared slightly as his inner yokai faught to take over completely, dragging across Nanami's delicate skin. She let out a soft sigh as Tomoe made his way down the middle of her chest. Kissing in-between her breasts.

Having Tomoe so close in such a way was intoxicating. Her brain went fuzzy and all she could focus on was the feel of his touch. Something like this should embarress her. After all, she'd never been with a man before. But, this was Tomoe and there was no embarressment here, only deep, deep longing. She couldn't wrap her head around it but, she NEEDED him to touch her this way. NEEDED to lie naked with him, NEEDED to feel his mouth on her naked skin. She needed him and ALL of him or, it was going to kill her.

Tomoe looked up as she moaned, his kitsune senses tingling with excitment at the sound of her pleasure. A dark smirk passed his lips as he bent back down, one clawed hand gripped her left breast firmly and his fanged mouth sucked in her tender nipple. At the same time his fox tail wrapped itself up one of her legs, caressing her inner thigh seductively. Nanami let out a slightly louder and more passionate moan, "Uh-Uhhh." Her hand's ran through Tomoe's hair, soflty tugging with each moan that passed her lips. "Uhh... Ah.. Ohh.."

Nanami's whole body was tingling, quivering, and her nether regieons were practically dripping with enviting wetness. She'd never, in her whole life, felt such pleasure. Such passion. Her hands traced the outline of his fox ears, massaging and gently tugging them in her small delicate hands.

The feel of Nanami's hands fondling his ears sent a shock through Tomoe's body, and a low, gentle growl rumbled up from his chest. He released his suction from her nipple and, panting excitedly traced a fang down her curved side. Lower.. And lower..

 _'Oh Kami...'_ Nanami thought, panting heavily.

Tomoe reached the line of her lace panties, hooked a single clawed digit under them and ripped them off savagely. Nanami gasped and quivered violently at this exploit. But, she wasn't afraid, if anything his action intensified her longing for him.

The scent of her wetness filled Tomoe's nose and he let out another low rumbling growl, licking his fangs and swishing his fox tail. _'The scent of her body welcoming me inside... It's almost too much..'_

 _'Almost..'_

He lowered himself onto the futon, his hot breath teasing her exposed privates. Nanami squirmed, letting out another moan, "Ahh.." She gripped the futon sheets and prepared herself for the intense pleasure her very inexperienced mind and body could only imagine.

Tomoe slid his hands up either side of her slender form, grabbing her hips firmly and dragging her towards him hungrily, pushing her legs slightly above his head. Nanami gasped in surprise. This position made her feel extremely vulnerable but, she didn't protest. Her body longed for his touch, she was not going to stop him now. She was NEVER going to stop him.

 _What ever, when ever, her body was now his._

Tomoe lowered his head, his kitsune nostrils engulfed in her scent, and traced the crease of her leg with his tongue, teasing her. She squirmed slightly and moaned, enticing him more. His grip on her hips tightened and his tongue moved swiftly to her sweet spot. Licking up and down, slowly at first but, picking up pace quickly. A slightly louder and more feral growl rumbled through him. _'Her taste... It's intoxicating.. Better than the sweetest sake..'_

Nanami's eyes widened as she gripped the sheets tighter, letting out a surprised but appreciative moan, "Oooh.." Her whole body was heating up rapidly at the feeling of Tomoe's tongue gliding up and down her virgin chitsu. It was almost too much for her to handle. Her whole body quaked at his touch. Her heart pounding violently against the inside of her chest.

Try as he might, Tomoe was losing control. His inner Yokai was taking over. Her scent, her touch, her body quivering in his grasp, her soft moans of pleasure. He sucked eagerly on her throbbing, swollen pleasure bud, moan after moan egging him on more.

His own throbbing member pressed hard into the futon, the friction of his up and down movements making him harder and harder every second. He couldn't last much longer, he needed to be inside her, he was starting to ache from the longing and his brain was fading in and out as he continued to fight off his inner Kitsune.

The damn was about to break and his feral animal instincts were clawing at his insides. Demanding to be set free. It was all he could do not to devour the girl whole.

One last rough suckle on her Kuritorisu and he pulled away with a little 'PLOP'. Nanami jerked slightly, a loud moan escaping her panting lips. Tomoe stood quickly on his knees, discarding his clothing with ease. His hard, throbbing member swayed slightly as he moved, finally released from its cloth prison, eager to enter her.

Tomoe pulled Nanami to her knees as well, pulling her face to his in a deep kiss, passionate kiss. His tongue playing roughly with hers and running his large hands up and down her body vigorously. His claws gently scraping across her skin, spreading goosebumps as they went.

As their bodies collided passionately, his rock hard inkei slipped between her legs, it's soft skin caressing the lips of her pleasure zone. Nanami gasped, breaking from their kiss in shock. She had mused about his size in her most private daydreams. But, she never would have guessed just how _well endowed_ Tomoe really was.

Her eyes widened and, all sense gone, she lowered a trembling hand, and grasped his most intimate limb. Tomoe gasped, a completely wild growl past his lips and he froze for a second. He wouldn't have thought her to be so forward.

Tomoe smirked, grabbed the girl by the hips and spun her around so that her back was facing him. Nanami let out a squeak of surprise, slightly dizzy from the sudden change in direction her body took. Tomoe leaned down, brushing her hair aside and kissed her neck, dragging his fangs against her skin as he did so, nibbling and sucking here and there. Nanami arched her back and sighed in pleasure. His member throbbed painfully in response to her sexual excitement and decided he'd had enough teasing.

 _He couldn't hold out any longer._

He placed a clawed hand firmly in-between her shoulder blades and gently forced her down on her hands and knees. Nanami's body, completely at Tomoe's mercy, obediently followed his silent instruction. She was nervous and VERY exposed in this position but, eager to feel the pleasures that Tomoe's body offered hers.

Tomoe traced the outline of her exposed buttock in one hand. He roughly groped her soft, squishy flesh, spreading her womanhood wide open for his coming insertion.

His breath hitched as he looked down at the glorious path lain before him. Every muscle in his body tightening in anticipation as his other hand guided his ineki to her glistening, pleading chitsu. At first teasing her, he swirled the head of his rock hard member over her throbbing pleasure bud, sending a shock through her entire body.

Nanami gasped, gently moving against his thick, firm muscle. Her physical instincts filling in the gap between pleasure and inexperience. "Uuhh.. Ahh.." Nanami's moans echoed in his ears making his ineki twitch painfully against her.

 _Only enraging the beast within him even more. Setting his kitsune soul on fire._

Tomoe had reached his breaking point, he could fight his inner yokai no longer. He placed a hand firmly on her hip, locking her in place whilst the other guided his relentlessly throbbing rod to her dripping wet opening. He let out a deep feral growl as he forced the head of his ineki past her virgin barrier, entering her at long last. He gasped in surprised pleasure.

 _It was so tight._

Nanami clenched the sheets and buried her face into the futon, letting out a loud moan. It didn't hurt yet, but she mentally braced herself anyway, trying her hardest to relax her muscles. She knew better than to expect zero pain from this deeply personal and physical exchange. _She was inexperienced, not stupid._

Tomoe wanted desperately to lose all control, his hips begging to buck into her. But, he didn't want to her hurt her. He kept his composure, slowly and gently gliding in and out of her chitsu, going deeper with each gentle thrust. Her moans were muffled by the sheets of the futon but, his heightened kitsune hearing picked them up like a radar. Each tiny, muffled sound of pleasure only provoking him more.

 _His yokai instincts were burning him up from the inside out, begging to be released like the wild animal he truly was._

Nanami could feel him deep inside her, and she loudly moaned out. It hurt a little the deeper he thrust. But, the slight, stretching discomfort of her innocence being pulled apart was nothing compared to the _**intense**_ pleasure she was getting from his eager ineki rubbing continuously against her sweet spot.

 _Nanami had never felt anything so amazing, so intoxicating and her chitsu let Tomoe know this._

Her muscles clenched fiercely around him as he thrust in an out, natural lubricant gushing out around him. He was picking up pace now, Nanami could tell he was starting to give into his animal like instincts but, it didn't scare her, she had expected this; he was a youkai after all. She just gave into him even more, gripping the sheets, moaning out to him. "Ah-ahh.. Tom...ooee." As if reading his mind and giving him permission to let loose.

The sound of Nanami moaning his name forced Tomoe into a frenzy. His every nerve was on fire. His eyes slit ferally, their naturally violet color flashing a deep red. His pupils dilated and the rumbling growls emitting from his chest became louder and more animal like. He gripped her hips tightly as he thrust deeper and deeper, a little harder each time, his claws digging into her hips. The more aggressive he got the more her body seemed to accept him.

 _Maybe she wasn't such an innocent and fragile little human after all..._

He leaned over her back, his mouth on her neck. All the while not losing pace. _Lets be honest, that's skill right there.._

Nanami pushed herself up with her hands, pushing her upper body into his. She cocked her head, gazing seductively at him over her shoulder, moaning and panting all the while. Their eyes locked, pure passion flowing through them. Tomoe looked beastly, predatory even. His fangs were bared and his nose crinkled like that of a pissed off kanine. But, it only excited her more.

Seeing him so natural sent a surge of pleasure through Nanami's body, and she moaned loudly at the sensation. Tomoe bared his fangs more, all the while thrusting deep and hard in and out of her. Suddenly, off pure kitsune instinct, he bit down hard just above her right shoulder blade.

Nanami gasped, it was a little painful but, it was more surprising than anything. Blood trickled down her arm onto the sheets and he held her there for a while, his fangs holding her captive. Tomoe's mind went numb and his vision started to blur. His inner yokai fully taking over at the taste of her blood. He closed his eyes as he thrust harder and faster. The deep, possessive growls coming from his chest vibrated against her back, giving her even more pleasure, a full body experience.

 _A surge of overwhelming emotion and intense physical pleasure past between them as Tomoe planted his mark on her, an invisible bind tying them forever to one another._

Suddenly Nanami's muscles clenched tightly around Tomoe's ineki. "Ah-Ahhh!" she moaned, frantically clenching his futon sheets, almost tearing through them. A bit startled at this new and _**earth shattering**_ sensation. The entire room seemed to turn upside down and she arched her back, pushing her body hard into his thrusting pelvis. An intense heat spread through her, from head to toe, threatening to burn completely through her. Her chitsu started to twitch and her whole body trembled as she panted, gasping for air.

Tomoe's body acted instinctively to her tightening grip, retracting his fangs and releasing her shoulder. He licked her blood off his lips and thrust hard and deep against her tightened muscles. The realization that Nanami had just climaxed around his ferociously penetrating member flooded his senses and drove him completely over the edge.

 _'Oh Kami... How long I have waited..'_

Nanami's head dropped to the futon with a heavy thud, moaning and gasping for air. _'What the hell was that?!... I've never felt such intense pleasure..Oh Kami..'_ A loud growl greeted her ears, it was different from before. It didn't even sound like Tomoe at all, it was completely feral, threatening and possessive.

Tomoe dug his claws still deeper into the soft flesh around Nanami's hips as he too climaxed, tiny beads of blood peeking out beneath his claws. His tail swaying menacingly behind him and his back arched as his hot sticky fluid flowed rapidly into the depths of his beloved lady and mistress.

 _No.. No longer just his mistress. His new mate. She was now his... Forever._

Nanami felt his semen fill her womb. It was a strange sensation but, not unpleasant. Tomoe kept that stance for a moment, panting, trying to catch his breath. Desperately trying to regain control of his inner yokai. Slowly but surely succeeding.

After a few moments he gently pulled out, releasing streams of their mingled juices that trickled down her bare thighs. He plopped down beside Nanami, who was panting as well, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Their bodies clung together, both slick with sweat and heavy with long awaited satisfaction.

Tomoe closed his eyes and breathed her in. Nothing he'd ever experienced could _**ever**_ compare to the intense physical pleasure he had just received. There was a sudden and ever growing shift in his emotions as well, his heart seemed to swell as he breathed in her scent. _'It must be the mate mark...'_ He thought privately to himself. Then a smirk crossed his lips.

 _'My mate... MINE... Forever.'_

He opened his eyes, the sun was peaking in through the window now, and birds were chirping outside. He looked down at his beautiful mate, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Nanami.." Tomoe whispered, "You are _**finally**_ mine... I love you..." Tomoe's body shook slightly as he spoke and there was intense passion radiating off each word.

 _A single happy tear trickled down Nanami's cheek._

She was completely overcome by emotion as her dazed mind raced to catch up. She still couldn't believe he had finally regained conciousness. She hadn't lost him. She was so worried, so heart sick. Let alone could she have anticipated the events that lead up to those beautiful, long awaited words. Her head was swimming in exhaustion, a million thoughts and sensations running through her mind and body at that moment that she couldn't tell which way was up.

 _But she knew one thing with_ _ **unwavering**_ _certainty. To the ends of the Earth. Even through the flames of Jigoku and back, and until the end of time itself._

"I love you too, Tomoe.. I am yours and you are mine... _**Always**_.."


End file.
